


Be True to Me

by KC_darling



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Forgiveness, Love, Punishment, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:39:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5313371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KC_darling/pseuds/KC_darling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and Nelly have been a couple for a while. She repeatedly caught him cheating on her. How much more can she take until she has enough?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nelly's POV

**Author's Note:**

> This has nothing to do with the real Tom. I actually think he's quite the opposite...

I was happy, somehow, as today my boyfriend Tom would come home from a three weeks tour doing publicity.  
We had been together for about two years now but we both agreed to keep our relationship secret. I first had met him doing a photoshoot with him when he promoted Thor - The Dark World. His publicist Luke, who I had met before, came in first telling me what not to do or say which was compared to other so called "stars" nothing. So when that tall guy walked in I was quite cool. I also had heard from some colleagues that he was easy to get along with. He came over to me and shook my hand saying "Hi, I'm Tom."  
Still cool I said "I'm Agnes. Yes, my parents were quite cruel but my friends just call me Nelly anyway." And then I made the biggest mistake of my live and looked into his eyes while he chuckled lightly. Boom! There went my ovaries! Those eyes are absolutely toxic!  
The shoot was quite relaxed although my eyes would drop to his crotch everytime he sat like he did, legs spread wide like a whore.  
Afterwards I showed him the pics on my computer and, together with the editor of the magazine I was working for, we picked the best ones. We said good-bye and they left me alone to pack my stuff. Just as I had finished and turned to leave grabbing the heavy equipment, there he stood smiling down at me.  
"Fancy a coffee or something?"  
First I was utterly speechless and then I thought to hell with it, you won't say no when an absolute super hot and charming guy invites you for a coffee. So he helped me to put the stuff into my old Volkswagen Golf GTI and then we went down the road to a little Café.  
Coffee became dinner and dinner breakfast in his bed, naked, after shagging all night. But it wasn't just the sex, otherwise it would have ended soon. We both loved music, books, movies and theatre. And just like him I could geek about stuff I loved for hours.  
However, there were also the dark sides in our relationship which basically was his sleeping around.  
The first time I caught him with another woman he had been in his dressing room at the Donmar while he was doing Coriolanus. I wanted to surprise him as I had been to New York for two weeks and I sneaked in and slowly opened the door just to hear him grunting and panting heavily. I saw his reflection in the mirror, how he pressed some girl against the wall fucking her hard while she had her legs wrapped around his hips.   
Until today I have no idea who she was. I closed the door behind me again quietly and left. Driving to my flat I thought he would break up with me as he found someone else, but to my surprise he didn't. That evening he came over because I had told him I would be home again. He kissed me and then fucked me all night long till my pussy was sore. I never told him that I had caught him in his dressing room and he didn't tell either. I didn't want to loose him, so I kept quiet.

The next time I caught him he was in Toronto shooting Crimson Peak. I called him to see how he was and as he picked up I heard someone in the back "Don't Tom! I haven't come yet."  
Shocked I asked "Who's that?"  
"Ahm, Jessica and I are just rehearsing a bit."  
"Oh, I don't want to interrupt. Sorry." I hung up, curled onto my sofa and cried for hours waiting for him to call me back. He did the next morning apologizing that he hadn't earlier as he had been busy. Well, he sure had been... Again I didn't say a word. I had always thought he was too good for me anyway and I didn't want to destroy whatever we had.  
After he had finished shooting he came back to London for a couple of weeks before he had to go to Northern Ireland to shoot High Rise. We had a great time together even going for a romantic weekend to Paris. It had also been there that I confronted him about his sleeping around for the first time. We had just tenderly made love on our huge hotel bed, I had been cuddled to his chest.  
"Tom?"  
"Mhm."  
"May I ask you something?"  
"Sure, love. What is it?" He placed a gentle kiss on top of my head.  
"Why do you have to sleep with other women? Am I bad in bed?“"  
"What do you mean? And no, you are fantastic, darling."  
"I know you had sex with Jessica that day I had called you and I also saw you in your dressing room once when I wanted to surprise you."  
"Fuck. I'm so sorry. Why didn't you say something?"  
"Like what?"  
"I don't know, like don't do it or something."  
"Would that make a difference?"  
"I don't know. Sometimes I just miss you too much and I need the physical contact, I guess."  
"So why not just wank off?"  
"That's different." With that he kissed me and we made love again.

A few weeks later he was in Belfast shooting. However, he usually came home over the weekends. I had done a photo report for Total Film on the set of Game of Thrones funny enough in Ireland, so when I finished I decided instead of going straight home to go to Belfast and surprise him.  
As I got to the set it turned out to be quite difficult to get to him. There were dozens of fangirls waiting outside and the security guy didn't believe me that I knew Tom and wouldn't let me in. So I tried to call him but he didn't pick up, of course. Luckily Luke Evans walked by and recognized me from a party where we've met about three weeks ago. He took me with him leading me to the trailer park.  
"Tom's is that one, love. See you later."  
"Thanks Luke!" We hugged and I sneaked over to Tom's trailer. If he was on set I would wait in there for him, naked. And if he was in he could enjoy me stripping for him. I turned the door handle quietly gazing in. My jaw dropped at the sight before me: his face was burried between Siena Miller's thighs her hands gripping his hair. WTF!!!  
I was so angry at him and also at myself. Why hadn't I just gone home? Well, simple. Because I loved him. Standing with my back against the trailer wall I listened as her moans got louder and louder. When I had enough I turned but instead of going away I knocked roughly on the door. From inside I could hear them both swearing, then Tom opened the door holding a sweater in front of his crotch, obviously to hide his erection.  
"Darling?!"  
"Surprise," I said emotionless looking past him into the trailer.  
"What are you doing here?" He leaned his head down to kiss me. My anger increased as only seconds ago his mouth had been on her pussy and his lips would surely taste like her. Before I knew what happened, I had slapped his cheek as hard as I could. Then I finally turned and left. I had planned to stay till Friday and fly back to London with him, now I only wanted to leave as soon as possible. To my luck it was already late and there were no more flights on that evening. So I checked into a hotel near the airport and cried like a baby. My phone was buzzing the whole time but I didn't pick up. I had enough.  
Just as I was about to fall asleep there was a knock on the door. Like a zombie I got up and shuffled over to the door. Him, of course. His eyes looked puffy, a single tear rolled down his cheek. Before I could slam the door in his face he had walked past me and into the room.  
"How did you find me?"  
"I called the airport to see if you were still there, but they told me you were booked on a flight tomorrow morning. And then I called the hotels. Listen, darling. I'm so sorry. I..."  
"What for? You just missed me again. It had been, what, three days till you last fucked me. Understandable that you couldn't keep your cock much longer in your pants."  
"I didn't fuck her."  
"No, you just licked her fucking pussy and then you wanted to KISS ME, her juices still all over you. What's your problem Tom? Are you a sex addict?"  
"No. I just can't say no, I guess."  
"Well, took me a while but I can. So NO to you and NO to any of this! And now do me a favour and PISS OFF!"  
His brows furrowed and more tears formed in his eyes. Why on earth did I look at him in that moment? My heart was breaking in two and before I noticed what I was doing I had wrapped my arms around him.  
That night we didn't fuck, we just talked about us, about our relationship and our future. He told me that he loved me more than anyone before and that he wanted to spend as much time with me as possible.

Again there wasn't much time till he had to go to the US to prepare and shoot I Saw the Light, but we had a good time together, he even introduced me to his family as his girlfriend. They were all fantastic and we got along really well. I also took him to one of my family's famous summer barbecues in their large garden. It was amazing.  
Then he had to leave and all my doubts came back to me. Was he sleeping with someone else? Did he really love me? Etc. He once told me that he really got along with Elisabeth and they were good friends, only friends. I thanked him for saying that and we talked about other stuff. I was so excited when he came home for the Evening Standard Awards which he of course won.   
I had a job for People magazine UK to take the pics on the red carpet and as Tom walked by he silently flirted with me. I thought he would go to one of the after parties so I went home only to have him ring my door bell an hour later. We fucked like animals the whole night... At one point my neighbour knocked on the wall screaming, we just giggled, moved from the bedroom to the living room and kept on shagging.

Again we spent as much time as possible together when he had a break between shoots. He prepared for The Night Manager by going to the gym every day for hours. God, he looked so hot. We were happy, he even asked me to move in with him at one point. I just said I had to think about it. But then came the summer, starting with Comic Con.   
He offered that I could come with him and I really wanted to but on short notice I got an important shoot in and couldn't go. He would be gone for only three days anyway. So one morning when I was sure he would be done for the day I called him and maybe have some phone sex which we had done before when he was in Louisiana shooting. After the fourth ring he picked up, except it wasn't him but a woman and I could hear him panting heavily in the background. Without a word I hung up.  
I ignored his calls for two weeks and then one morning he stood before my door leaning casually against my car. Again I forgave him, don't ask me why though...

Everything was back to normal then his "friend" Elisabeth Olsen came to London and stayed in his guest room, conveniently enough for him I was in Milan for a Prada shooting. And when I got back to town I drove over to his place. I hadn't moved in just yet, but he had given me a spare key already. I let myself in wearing sexy underwear I had bought in Italy especially for him. His car was in the garage, his keys and coat next to the door so he had to be in.  
"Tom," I called out, no answer. I walked to the guest room, no sign of her. Already then I had a bad feeling. I walked upstairs to his bedroom and even before I could see anything it was quite clear what they were doing. Nevertheless I proceeded and when I stood there in the door I watched them unnoticed for a while.  
She was on all fours her little tits bouncing as he thrust into her hard, both of them groaning. I must have made a sound or something as her eyes were suddenly on me. Tom, however, kept going till she started to shift and reach for the blanket. Only then Tom noticed me staring at them.  
"Hi, darling. Care to join us?"  
I wanted to scream at him, slap him, etc. But all I did was take off my clothes and walk over to them, kiss him tenderly and squeeze his balls as he liked it. Maybe because I saw there was no real emotion on his face, he just fucked her, it didn't mean anything to him.  
"So, how do we do that?" Elisabeth asked smiling. Tom roughly turned her to her back spreading her legs and then thrusting back into her while I laid down next to them also spreading my legs. I reached for his head slowly leading him between my legs and soon all three of us were moaning in unison.

The last three weeks he had been promoting his new movies. First the world premiers of I Saw the Light and High Rise in Toronto and then doing interviews and stuff for Crimson Peak in New York. And again I knew he had betrayed me at least once.  
One early morning I had tried to call his mobile (so late night for him) but he didn't pick up. I called Luke to see if everything was alright, he said sure and that Tom would be in his hotel room, maybe in the shower. He gave me the number and I called. After the second ring the phone was picked up and a female voice I recognized by now said "Hello?"  
"Am, hi, sorry, I think I've got the wrong room." Just to make sure.  
"Tom, that's probably for you."  
A short pause and then he spoke "Hello?"  
"Tom?"  
"Yes. Nelly, darling is that you?"  
He sounded like he had just come back from a run or something as he was panting hard.  
"Yes. Hi. Am I disturbing you?"  
"No, not at all."  
I could hear a quiet moan from her and a stiffled one from him. I immediately knew what was going on.  
"Again Tom? Really?!"  
"Sorry I..."  
"Save it. Just answer me with yes or no!"  
"Okay."  
"Your burried to the hilt in someone's, probably Jessica's, pussy?"  
"Yes."  
"Do you love her?"  
"No."  
"Do you love me?"  
"Yes, I..."  
"I don't want to hear it! Are you enjoying it?" This time the answer didn't come immediately. I heard him inhale deeply. "Answer me for fuck's sake!"  
"Yes, but it's not..."  
"Whatever. Have fun. See you."  
With that I had hung up.

I was waiting for him in his house watering his flowers and cleaning a bit. He had called as soon as he had landed and told me he couldn't wait to see me. After a bit the door opened and he came in, I just had made myself a cup of tea and was reading one of his books.  
He ran over to me hugging and kissing me gently. Looking worried down at me.  
"Are we okay?"  
"I don't know! Are we?" I looked up at him and finally smiled a bit. I just couldn't be angry at him when he looked at me like that. Relieved he kissed me again while unbuttoning my blouse and pants. He yanked both items off of me then tugged me to my feet and led me around the sofa. He bent me over the back of the sofa, tore my panties off and rammed his hard on into me without warning. But that was normal for him. Usually for the first two to three times we had sex after he had been away it was like that, pure animal instincts. He also didn't quite care whether I came or not.  
It didn't take him long to come inside of me and as soon as he did he lay his upper body onto mine pressing me onto the sofa.  
"I've missed you darling, more than you can imagine."  
"So that's why you had to sleep with Jessica again and God knows who else." I couldn't help that sarcastic comment.  
"Darling, I'm so so..."  
"Save it Tom. I asked you not to but you did nevertheless. So don't fucking apologize. I just wished you were honest about it."  
"I don't deserve you darling."  
"Funny, that's what I always thought. So, was there someone else?"  
"No."  
"Good. Can you move, please? I feel a bit smashed. And I've missed you too."  
"Sorry. Shall we go upstairs?"  
"Sure."  
We went up to the bedroom cuddling naked and making love for the rest of the night.

Two days later I was just finishing a photoshoot for Glamour as my mobile rang. It was an old friend of mine from University, she worked for Intouch US and we talked for a while. She had been to TIFF and told me the latest gossip. As she lowered her voice my heart nearly stopped when she said "You know that Tom Hiddleston is always said to be quite the gentleman but let me tell you, he is everything else but that. I walked in on him in a conference room were he was going about with two women. One of them was surely Elisabeth Moss, no idea though who the other one was. I was so shocked that I left right away. Damn, I should have snapped a pic. I would be stinking rich by now..."  
Soon after that we hung up and I ran off to the toilet locking me in one of the stalls as I felt tears running down my face. It wasn't what he had done, I kind of was used to that already, it was that he had lied to me when I had asked him.  
It took me a while to get myself together again. I finished the shoot and afterwards I went home texting Tom who I was supposed to meet later that I had to cancel and that I would see him tomorrow evening before he had to leave for Rome the day after. I finally had enough and I had a plan which I hoped would finally show me if he really loved me.

The next evening we cooked dinner together and had some fun dancing and singing around. Afterwards we fucked first on the dining table then on the stairs and in the shower. We lay in bed cuddling and talking. He told me about his insane schedule for the next days, he would be gone for five days flying from here to there and back.  
Finally we decided to sleep or better he did and I pretended to. As soon as I was sure he was fast asleep I sneaked out of bed over to my bag. It had taken a while to find online what I wanted but there it was - a black silicon cockcage big enough for him. I had ordered it two days ago and luckily it arrived today. I got under the blanket putting it in place around his cock and balls before closing the padlock. I got back up, got dressed, grabbed the letter I had prepared from my bag, put it on the nightstand and left. As soon as I sat in my car I also turned my phone off at least till tomorrow noon as I was sure he would be off by then. I drove home and got into bed nervously thinking how he would react. I really loved him and I hoped he would as well...


	2. Tom's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom's taking his punishment like a man...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this took a bit of a different direction than I initially intended. Light femdom in this.  
> Enjoy.

Her warm body presses against me her hand wrappes around my erection. I couldn't get enough of her. Roughly I roll her over so she was lying on her front, Nelly's perfect ass before me. I grab her hips pulling her up a bit and then I enter her. Shit, she's so fucking tight...

~~~~~

The alarm clock went off and reluctantly I move to silence it. The only good thing was I had enough time to fulfill my dream. I rolled over looking for her perfect body. My cock was semi-hard already. I'm always hard when I even think about her. As I shift two things grabbed my attention. First she wasn't there were she was supposed to be and the sheets beside me were cold so she had been gone for a while. The second and worse thing was the slight pain shooting through my dick as it made contact with the sheets. Worried I lifted the blanket to check out what was going on. And then my heart nearly stopped. What the hell was that? There were seven dark rings around my dick! Panicking I reached down and tugged. Big mistake! A scream of pain and agony escaped me. Confused I sat up and stared down. As I saw the small padlock it slowly dawned on me. A cockcage. I couldnt take it off as ring around my cock and balls was locked to the silicon tube around my cock. Fuck!   
I quickly got up and walked over to the bathroom looking for her. If that was her idea of a joke... I was furious.  
"Nel! Hey Nel! Where are you darling?"  
No sign of her in the bathroom and no sound in the whole house. I walked to the top of the stairs calling out for her again, still no answer. I had to get that thing off of me. NOW!  
My cock was fully hard by then and that fucking thing was way too tight. FUCK! Where the hell was she?  
Maybe she had gone to get some stuff for breakfast. So I went back to the bedroom, grabbed my mobile and dialed her number. To my misery it went straight to her mailbox. Right at the beep I saw the envelope on the other nightstand, her nightstand. I walked round the bed looking down on it I read my name in her tidy handwriting.   
The pain, however, was almost unbareable I had to do something. Maybe it would help if I just used the toilet as it sometimes did when I had morning wood. I hurried over to the bathroom and the relief was undiscribable.  
With my head a bit clearer I walked back to her side of the bed thinking that I maybe should just get a pair of tongs and just cut the padlock. Sitting down I reached for the letter and ripped it open...

 

_________________

 

Good morning my sweetheart

I hope you slept well. By now you've probably encountred my little "surprise" for you. With this letter I want to explain why I did this and hope you will understand and approve.  
To be honest I thought for a moment to just break up with you. Why? Because you lied to me. I've asked you whether you had slept with anyone else while you've been away and you said no. But as a matter of fact I know that this is not true. And let me tell you, you nearly ended up on all the title pages of the yellow press... A threesome in a hotel conference room after a press conference??? Really??? I didn't think you were that stupid.  
If you had told me all about this I wouldn't be writing this letter now. As by now I'm kind of used to your little amorous adventures.  
But truely I HAVE HAD ENOUGH.  
You claim to love me and I really want to believe that that's the truth, but everytime I turn my back to you, you seem to be shagging someone else. Before you left for Toronto I had asked you to be true to me and then I caught you with Jessica... And I'm quite sure if I hadn't interrupted you, you wouldn't have told me about that either! So it's really difficult for me to believe that you love me. I mean how can I know that it's not just a lie like so many other things.  
I always thought that you were too good for me and I didn't deserve you and now. At the beginning I was so afraid too talk about it as I was sure you would break up with me immediately. And now I think, that probably would have been better, as it would have saved me a lot of heartache.  
I really love you Tom and I want to be with you, but as things are it's not going to work. Please see the cockcage as a chance for us, not a punishment.  
If you love me you'll keep it on. Should you, however, wish to get it off it won't be that difficult. But please know if it's off when you come back next week this thing between us (whatever it is for you) is over.  
As I stated before I love you and I hope I'll see you next week and that I can use the little key that hangs on a chain around my neck close to my heart.

I wish you a save journey.  
Love Agnes

_______________

Tears were running down my face. How could she think I didn't love her? She was my everything.  
The problem actually was that everytime I only thought about her I got so aroused and I generally don't come when I wank off so I just need to relieve some pressure from time to time. I had never told her that and maybe I should have but I felt so embarassed. Also I never had that problem before.  
I would have to do this for her, for us. However, it surely wouldn't be easy. I grabbed my phone and called her again. Her mailbox again.  
"Hi, darling. It's Tom. I've read your letter and I feel so bad about the whole thing. Yes, I lied. But only because I don't want to loose you. I just... I don't come when I masturbate. That's why I'm doing it, not to hurt you. It never meant anything to me. I'm so sorry. I should have told you earlier but you seemed to be okay with everything. I'm so fucking stupid.  
Apart from Jessica there have been four other women when I was away. Of two you already seem to know. And I don't know if you want to know who they were but that's not important. I think of you all the time anyway. One of them actually slapped me because I moaned your name all the time. I'm truely sorry.  
I'll try and wear the cage the whole week. Although I'm not sure if I can cope. Maybe I'll have to stick my dick into an ice bucket at some point. But I'll try. For us. I love you so much. Please call me when you get this."  
I put my phone down and lay back onto the bed which was a big mistake as the sheets smelled deliciously of her and immediately I got hard again. Fuck!  
I tried to touch myself in order to get off but it made the whole thing even worse. As I sat back up I reluctantly glanced down at my hard, confined dick. It was slightly purple already. God, I'd never make that for almost a whole week! Out of instinct I got my phone and took a picture of my trapped genitals sending it to her along with the words "I love you!"  
A cold shower was what I needed so I got up and went in the shower. Ah, what a relief!  
Afterwards I had to get dressed as my car would be there any minute. I slipped on a pair of briefs. The silicon rings trapping my cock still visible. Thankfully the jeans hid my predicament.

The whole five days were pure torture. Occassionally I called or texted her but she never reciprocated. I was worried that it was already too late for us. I also sent her a picture showing that the cockcage was still on every day.  
Finally we were in Berlin, our last stop before we would fly back to London the next day. I couldn't wait, for several reasons.  
The interviews went quite well and as I was about to fall asleep in my hotel bed I thought of tomorrow and how it would go down between us. Restless I tossed and turned for hours till I finally fell asleep.

~~~~~

She wrapped her beautiful, full lips around my balls and sucked. Shit, she was so good at that. Her tongue pressed against the underside and massaged them.  
"Oh, Nelly. Shit! Yeah...that's it. Suck harder please."  
And I didn't have to tell her twice but only seconds before I came she popped my balls out of her mouth with a wet sound. She grinned evil and went up on her knees straightening her upper body. Her perfect tits bounced lightly, her nipples peaked. She had waxed her pussy the way I liked it, with a trail of hair left. I mean I didn't want to fuck a little girl but a grown up woman. And that she truely was.  
She ran her hands over her body teasing her nipples, pinching them. Her head was thrown back into her neck, her lips slightly apart. I could see her juices running down her thighs.  
As I wanted to grab her hips I suddenly realized that my hands were cuffed to the bed.  
Seeing me struggle for freedom she smiled widely.  
"Have you been a good boy?"  
"Yes, Nel. Please."  
She studied me with her huge blue eyes furrowing her brow. Then there was an almost unnoticeable headshake and she slipped her fingers down her belly and between her soaked folds.  
A loud groan escaped me and I thrust my hips up into the air seeking some friction.  
"If you are a good boy and hold still I'll ride you later."  
Eagerly I nodded. "Yes, please."  
I continued to watch her in awe as she brought herself higher and higher. Finally she climaxed and I just couldn't hold still any longer. I wiggled my hips only slightly but of course she caught it even though she still was orgasming.  
Tsking me she leaned over me, her hard nipples stroking over my belly.  
"Bad boy. I don't think you deserve a reward for your misbehaving, do you?"  
"No, Nel I don't. But please I need to come, please."  
She went back up sitting down on my thighs, her legs spread so I had a good look onto her wet folds - and her scent. I wanted to taste her juices, lick them off of her thighs. Putting her left index finger to her bottom lip she looked down at my rock hard cock.  
"Please. I'll do anything," I begged her.  
A soft smile spread on her face and I was sure she would have mercy on me.  
"Turn around Tom." She got up and stood next to the bed looking down at me.  
Puzzled I asked "What?"  
"You heard me, turn around!"  
Despite a bad feeling I obeyed, at least I could thrust my hips into the mattress in that position.  
"On your hands and knees."  
I was about to protest when something hit my ass, hard. I glanced to the side and she was holding a fucking riding crop in her hand. WTF?!  
She rose an eyebrow as I still didn't move. So I obeyed and got into position. Maybe I deserved it. I was there facing the headboard looking down to my cuffed wrists, waiting for the next blow to land on my backside.  
Suddenly her hand was on my cock, but not to pleasure me, I soon noticed. She put a cockring on me. Fuck!  
"This will be your punishment, sweetheart. And if you're good you'll get your reward afterwards. Ten blows and I don't want to hear a sound!"  
I nodded bracing myself for the first blow which soon came. It wasn't too bad, however, after the seventh I really had to fight in order to keep still. But I succeeded.  
"Now you were a good boy. My good boy." With that she grabbed my balls and squeezed them lightly. "Lie back down on your back."  
I almost jumped back into position eagerly looking up at her. My dick was a deep purple by now but instead of releasing me she straddled me and sunk herself down onto my erection.  
"Holy shit!!!"  
"Language, sweetheart."  
"Please, Nel. Take it off."  
"Not yet, I'm not even close."  
It seemed to take forever, my dick was screaming in pain and then she finally had mercy and snapped the fastening of the cockring open. I thrust up into her hard and then I could feel myself com...

~~~~~

I woke up not quite knowing where I was or what was going on. Fuck my cock hurt like shit. I was lying on my belly pressing my hips into the mattress. I could feel some wetness spread in my pyjama pants. What the hell... I rolled on my back turning the light on. I pulled down the blanket and saw that there was a dark spot on my blue pants. I hadn't wet the bed, had I?  
Another wave of pain went through my dick. Quickly pulling the pants over my hips I saw that there was some sperm was seeping out of my slit and my swolen cock pressed against its confinement. In the dim light of the little lamp on the bedside table it looked kind of blue.  
Suddenly I remembered my dream and was somehow shocked by the content. I pulled my phone from the nightstand to check the time and also to see if Nelly had called. It was 4 am and of course she had not called. Glancing down at my still leaking dick I snapped another pic and sent it to her texting "Look what you are doing to me! I love you! Are you okay? I'm slightly worried as I haven't heard from you all week. Can we see eachother tonight, please? I'll be home at about 5 pm. Please. Love, T"  
I quickly got up, dropped my pants and went for another cold shower. At 4.45 I got back into bed lying on my back and staring at the ceiling. 

___________

Nelly

I woke up at six to the alarm clock, I had an early shooting with a close friend of Tom's - and by now also mine. Benedict Cumberbatch.  
I hadn't seen him for a couple of weeks but that was possibly because he was busy doing his play which was fantastic by the way.  
I stretched and took my phone just to find a new message from Tom. All week he had sent me texts or left something on my mailbox along with a pic every day that showed that the cockcage was still on. He really seemed to care for our relationship. I opened the new message and stared at it in utter shock. His cock which looked kind of blue was pressing against the rings and his tip was shiny with cum. I read the text and had to smile.  
All week I had thought about whether I still wanted to be with him and right at that moment I knew it.

____________

Tom

I woke again at 7.30 by a knock on the door. The room service was bringing my breakfast. Still sleepy I sat down and poured myself a cup of coffee. I stood up to get my phone and read through the news, and there it was a text from Nelly.  
-I'm alright. Miss you though. See you tonight then. Love you, too. Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much!-  
A huge grin spread on my face, I couldn't wait to get home.

A couple of interviews and hours later I let myself into my house. Finally back home.  
"Nelly? Are you here?"  
No answer, so she was probably still working and it was only 4.15. I took off my jacket and carried my suitcase down the stairs to the laundry room. I also pulled off the stuff I was wearing and threw it in as well. I took a pair of sweats from the washing line and a blue shirt. While getting dressed I heard a car outside. Quickly running upstairs I thought about kissing her full, red lips, taste her.  
She was just reversing into the driveway. She was the proof that women actually could drive or she was just an exception, whatever. I opened the door and sprinted down the stairs as she got out of her old Volkswagen.  
When she had locked it and turned, she finally saw me and smiled widely at me as she ran to me. Throwing herself at me she pulled me into a tight embrace. I reached for her face, my hands on either side, my thumbs stroking over her cheeks. Leaning down I kissed her tenderly, first only our lips met but then she slightly opened her mouth and I slipped my tongue between her perfect lips.  
Reluctantly we parted after a while and hand in hand we went inside.

We were sitting at the dining table sipping tea and talking about our week like we usually did. Shyly she smiled at me as she took another gulp.  
"Tom?"  
"Yes, darling."  
"I'm sorry."  
"What for?"  
"For putting that thing on you. But I just was so angry at you."  
"It's alright. Don't worry."  
"You're not mad at me?"  
"At first I was, but then I read your letter and I felt so bad about lying and everything. How did you find out anyway? If I may ask."  
"A friend of mine was there and she walked in on you. You were lucky she didn't have her camera."  
"Shit. Really?"  
"Yes. Why did you lie Tom? I was so deeply hurt when she told me the story I thought my heart was exploding."  
"I was just so afraid you would leave me."  
"I really love you Tom. But if you'll ever lie at me again it's over."  
"Yes, okay. I'm so sorry darling. I'll do anything for you. I even wear the cockcage whenever you want. Just please, forgive me."  
"Oh, Tom. I already have. Otherwise I wouldn't be here. But I still don't get it why you are cheating on me in the first place."  
"Just to release some pressure I guess. I mean I get hard by the mere thought of you and wanking kind of doesn't work for me, so..."  
"You know what, next time we try it with more phone sex, before you stick your amazing cock into someone else. Come, lets get you out of that thing."  
She stood up reaching for my hand. We went upstairs to my bedroom discarding our clothes on the way there. As she had written the key for the padlock was on a necklace dangling between her big tits. I was already growing hard, however, she still was in her bra and panties.  
"Sit down Tom."  
As I did she went on her knees between my spread legs reaching for the key. The lock opened with a quiet click and she opened the fastening then slowly pulled the cockcage off me. Immediately blood shot down there and I was rock hard. Still visible there were seven rings around my penis.  
She darted her tongue out and ran it over them, one after the other and finally she licked over my tip pressing her tongue slightly into my slit tasting me.  
"Oh shit baby."  
"Are you okay? Nothing hurt or bruised?"  
"No, darling. Would you keep going though?"  
As answer she wrapped her lips around me taking me in almost all the way immediately. No girl before her was able to take me in more than three quarters but she... I felt my cock at the back of her throat and she took me further in. Fuck!   
Slowly she let me slip out of her mouth almost completely just to swirl her tongue around my tip and suck on it hard. She was so good at this. Then she moved down my shaft again taking all of me in. One of her hands was on my balls stroking and squeezing. When she finally started to bop her head up and down me whilst massaging my testicles I was on the edge very soon and when she hollowed her cheeks to suck really hard I came shooting my hot seed down her throat moaning loudly. She swallowed everything not a single droplet left her mouth. Cleaning me with her tongue she grinned up at me.  
"That was amazing, darling. Thanks."  
Still smiling she stood up unclasping her bra. Her nipples were hard and I just couldn't resist. I wrapped my hands around her hips pulling her closer, I sucked at her right nipple first, as hard as I could. She immediately arched her back and moaned my name. I hooked my fingers into her panties and pulled them down while switching to the other side.   
Gracefully she stepped out of them shoving me backwards onto the bed. She laid down on top of me her head resting on my chest. I grabbed her firm arse cheeks spreading her legs lightly, I could feel her wetness against my crotch and I wished I was hard again to fuck her senseless.  
"May I ask you something, darling?"  
"Sure Tom. What is it?"  
"Did you really doubt that I love you?"  
"Yes."  
"I'm so sorry. Is that why you never answered the question I had asked you a couple of month ago?"  
"Which one?"  
"The one I asked you when I gave you the spare key."  
"Oh. Ahm, well, I was actually using the key and wanting to tell you that I would after I had calmed down about the thing with Jessica, but then I caught you with Elisabeth and all my doubts came back."  
"Oh, fuck. I'm such an idiot."  
"My idiot. Do you still want me to though?"  
"Yes, of course."  
"Then okay, I will."  
"That's fantastic." I grabbed her and pulled her in for a kiss. She was straddling me and rubbing her crotch on mine and suddenly my dream was back.  
"You know, I had a really hot dream last night."  
"Did you?"  
"Yes."  
"What about?"  
"Well, you had me handcuffed to your bed and you wouldn't let me cum. Then you punished me because I had disobeyed you and then you were riding me."  
"Punished you? How?"  
"You whipped me with a riding crop."  
"Seriously?!"  
I nodded as I felt my cock getting hard again.  
"Did you enjoy it?"  
"Well, you've seen the picture haven't you?"  
"I don't think I could hit you."  
"Well, you were also using a cockring."  
"Hm, that sounds better."  
Her hand suddenly was on my semi-hard dick stroking me till I was fully erected again then she positioned herself on top of me and slowly sat down, my dick disappearing into her heat. We both moaned when I was burried to the hilt. She slowly started to rotate her hips but stopped abruptly.  
"Fucking shit! You don't have condoms, do you?"  
"What for? We never used a condom before."  
"I forgot to take the pill in the morning."  
"Well, no. I don't have any. But when's your period due?"  
"About two week!"  
"Well, we never discussed that but some day I was hoping we could... You know."  
Raising her brows she looked down to me.  
"Are you saying you would be okay with it if I got pregnant?"  
"Sure."  
She didn't say anything else just started to ride me really hard...


End file.
